


Imprinting

by canadino



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Rapid, phase-sensitive learning of characteristics that are integrated onto the student.





	Imprinting

Haru normally doesn’t go around making declarations of his observations, so when he does decide to call attention to something, it’s after weeks of careful consideration and watchfulness. “Ikuya, I’ve been thinking,” he says, putting down his phone. Ikuya, splayed out on the floor over his legs in front of him, looks up from his magazine. “But aren’t you super susceptible to imprinting from others? When you were younger, you followed along after your brother, and then you started taking cues from me.”

He expects Ikuya to scowl and protest, perhaps call him some things in the heat of the moment that he’ll quietly apologize for later at night when they’re in their room. But Ikuya only frowns and considers this and turns a little pink. “I don’t think so,” he says, slowly.

“Aw, is that the case? Then why wouldn’t you let me imprint on you?” Hiyori shuts his book with feeling and throws it aside, easily sliding down from his chair to crawl over to them against the couch. “I could have shown you how dedicated I am to you.” He seizes the moment Ikuya looks up at him to plant a kiss on his lips. Ikuya doesn’t quite pull away but he sits up and sidles up to Haru. 

“I don’t mind if it’s imprinting from you,” he insists, wrapping his arms around Haru’s neck. Hiyori is admirable, Haru thinks. He himself hates anything troublesome - and yet he’s willingly entered a relationship with Ikuya, which is irony - but Hiyori is content to play the third leg of the set-up they’re in, catching the overflow of affection Ikuya now tentatively showers on Haru after they’ve kissed and made up. Haru doesn’t particularly mind; it isn’t that he doesn’t understand where Hiyori is coming from, and fate is kind of funny like that, putting together three people who are both satisfied and hate being alone. When he’s feeling empathetic like that, he lets Hiyori french-kiss him until Ikuya watches them enviously. 

“I want in on that,” Ikuya mumbles, only recently testing the concept of bluntly stating what he wants. When he leans over, Hiyori breaks away and catches his mouth. He’s got a nasty habit of keeping his eyes open when he kisses, and Haru watches as his eyes narrow as Ikuya gasps, eyes closed, and shivers in his lap. Then again, Haru thinks, it isn’t like he’s got a ton of relationship experience, so there’s a possibility that this arrangement itself is imprinting into his psyche so that when Hiyori’s hand creeps up his thigh and settles into the space between his legs, he thinks, this is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> KyoAni really thought they would make me pick with season 3, which I have shamefully and regretfully gotten balls deep into...well, they thought.


End file.
